


小美人鱼

by kuniaki



Category: JO1(Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuniaki/pseuds/kuniaki
Summary: 人外，有点恶心，有点扭曲，有性窒息
Relationships: Original Character/Kimata Syoya
Kudos: 10





	小美人鱼

我是在晨跑的时候捡回这个小孩的。我家附近有条海岸线，不是观光景区，所以一向没什么人。我清早起来跑步，天还蒙蒙亮，空气湿淋淋的。春天刚刚来，我们这一带还不太暖和。

小孩赤裸着身体趴在沙滩上，推上来的海浪勉强擦过他的脚后跟。他身后潮湿的海滩上有一道长长的、拖拽的痕迹，好像他是从海里爬上来的似的。过一会儿就要涨潮了，他要是继续人事不省地瘫在那里，准会被上涨的潮水淹过头顶。我走下沙滩把他拉起来，背着他回了家。

小孩说是小孩，其实有十八九岁了。皮肤非常白，黏黏糊糊地沾了很多沙子。我扛他进门，气喘吁吁地把他扔进浴缸，本打算给他冲个澡，等他醒了就送去派出所。可水往他身上一淋，他闭着眼睛皱起眉头身子一抖，脖子上突然冒出了一道一道的口子，看上去分明就是鱼鳃。他脖子上那两排鳃在冰冷的空气里一开一合，他脸上也带上了痛苦的神色。我有些慌了，拿起喷头就往他脖子上冲，半天才想起来往浴缸里放些水。

他神色又恢复平静的时候，头已经完完全全埋进了水里。我刚才还担心他被潮水淹死，看来是我多虑了。慌成一团的时候没注意，现在一看，他背上胳膊上竟也长出了滑溜溜的鳞片。他到底是什么人？难不成真是从海里爬出来的？

我要是把这家伙送去派出所，他是不是明天就被关进什么可疑研究所的鱼缸。可是万一他是食人鱼呢？

我正坐在浴缸边上头疼的时候，小孩醒了。他一个激灵坐起来，又赶紧躺回了水里。我大喜过望，想问问他是何方神圣。他张开嘴咿咿呀呀几声，竟是个哑巴。

我后来才知道，他是只人鱼，要是身上每一寸都浸了水，脖子上就会长出腮，再也不能呼吸空气了。他指导我拿毛巾把他身上擦干，腮马上就闭合了回去。

我问他他叫什么？他眨巴眨巴眼睛看着我，在纸上写下了三个字：KIMATA。

我不知道kimata汉字怎么写，拿输入法随便一打，就决定叫他木全。他似乎也对此没意见，坐在我家饭桌边欢快地晃着小腿，吃我给他拌的米糊糊。我真不知道人鱼都吃些什么，大概是吃鱼吧？人吃的东西，人鱼能吃吗？人鱼的肠胃会不会比人要娇嫩？我拿出给侄女买的婴儿米糊，胡萝卜味的，非常有营养，弄了一碗给他吃，看他的反应。他吃得很香。

那之后，他就住在了我家里。我白天去公司上班，他在家里不知道干什么。他好像听得懂人话，但是不认识字，我就买了一套儿童识字书给他看，他每天在家里歪歪扭扭地练字，过了一段时间，已经会熟练运用平假名了。

后来有一天，我下班回家的时候经过小区里的小公园，看见他在沙坑里坐着，我借给他穿的T恤和大裤衩上沾满了沙子。天黑了，小朋友都一个一个牵着妈妈的手回了家，只有他一个人蹲在一个大山包前两手在沙子上拍来拍去，身后惨白惨白的路灯照着他，他笑得傻乎乎的，像只呆头鹅。

“木全？你怎么出来了？”那是他第一次离开我家。我一直不担心他走，第一，他看上去不怎么聪明的样子，他要是想跑，一定跑不过小区外面第三条马路就会被巡警带回去问询；第二，要是他聪明到能想出逃跑方案，那就应该知道外面的世界比我小小的一室一厅要危险得多。

他抬头看着我，笑得十分灿烂，好像要把赤裸裸的自己双手献给我似的。我想起他没有钥匙，大概他在楼上很寂寞，看到小孩子们闹哄哄地在楼下玩游戏，他也想凑凑热闹。跑出来玩了，又发现没有钥匙进不了门，只好一个人在沙坑里等我回家。

我工作挺忙的，有时候加班到八九点，还要坐上快一个小时的电车回家。他怎么就不知道想想，万一他等我等到深夜也等不来，有小混混来欺负他了怎么办？警察抓他走，发现他不是人了怎么办？有人发现他是个哑巴，笑起来又这么傻，以为我软禁了一个傻子怎么办？

我招招手，示意他跟我回家。他站起来拍拍裤子，哒哒哒地跑到我旁边，拽着我的手冲我笑，也不知道是知道自己错了想道歉，还是怕我生气想讨好我。我并不怎么生气，他可是条鱼啊，他说不定连开门要钥匙都不知道。你能怪他什么呢？

他来了之后，我很快发现他并不挑嘴，什么都能吃，鱼也吃，肉也吃，菜也吃，便利店的炸鸡他吃得嘴鼓成松鼠，我不得不提醒他人类吃饭的礼仪是不能吧唧嘴。

我给他弄了点菜，两个人坐在桌子边吃。他来之前我喜欢下班了跟同事去喝点小酒，或者有时候有应酬，喝到末班电车都没了才摇摇晃晃从第三家居酒屋出来，只能找个漫画咖啡留宿一夜。木全来了，我像是养了个孩子，聚餐和应酬能推则推，成为了每天都第一个把椅子推进桌膛，说着“失礼了，我先走了”的、最受人讨厌的那种同事。以前的酒友都以为我有女朋友了，我只觉得自己体会到了加班都在惦记着孩子在家会不会害怕的人母同事的心情。

一开始，我只把他当没了我就不行的小孩儿照顾。后来我发现，他可没单纯把我当成和蔼可亲的长辈。

回家早的后果就是，总有些工作得带回来做。我给他做了饭，吃完饭洗了碗后，常常要坐在书房里忙到凌晨几点。有一天半夜的时候，木全突然钻进书房门，站在我的书桌旁边。我抬头，莫名其妙地看着他。

木全把他的小便签本给我看，上面歪歪扭扭地写着“累了吗？”。我说：“还好。怎么了？害怕吗？”

我其实很希望他对我说害怕。我享受被人依靠的感觉，享受有人需要我，没了我就活不下去。但他从没有一次对我说过害怕，一个人在家里的时候也好，一个人入睡的时候也好，一个人在陌生的世界里，沐浴在陌生人的注视下的时候也好，他从来不说害怕。我有时候想像他曾经的生活，海里一定是更宽广而更黑暗的，没有人类创造出来的光明，甚至连声音都没有。他也许就是在那样的死寂中，每晚入睡的。对于他来说，人类世界的什么大概都不值一提。

他摇摇头，在纸上写：我帮你放松一下。

我还没反应过来，他就把我的电脑椅往后一推，跪在了我的两腿之间。

木全的身体总是很冰冷，有时我晚上迷迷糊糊醒来，想看看他睡得安不安稳，伸手一摸就会摸到一团冰块一样的东西。但他的口腔却很暖和。

那之后，我和他发展出了肉体关系。我喜欢在浴缸里操他，浴缸里放上水，他浑身冒出滑溜溜的鳞片，只有肚皮和胸口还是软的。我让他头埋在水里，屁股高高抬着，翘在水面以上，我扶着他的腰一下一下地顶，他的脸贴在浴缸底部，我操他一下，他就被我顶得往前蹭一点。

我们的性爱通常自他而起。洗澡的时候，他脱光了溜进来，踏进我的浴缸。晚上我应酬回来，一身酒气，他解下我的领带亲吻我，从下巴吻到脖子，依恋地用嘴唇磨蹭我的胡茬。他来了一段时间之后学会了做些家务，我上班的时候他就在家里拖拖地，擦擦桌子柜子。有次梅雨时节难得的晴天，我回到家，发现他竟然把家里的被子床单都洗了，白色的床单在阳台上飘扬。他有时候系着围裙到我书房来吸尘，吸尘器在一旁轰鸣，我们在铺天盖地的噪声里吻得天昏地暗。

有一次，我们又在浴缸里做爱。他上半身泡在水里，屁股翘起来给我操，咕嘟咕嘟的水泡从浴缸里漂上来。我来回摸着他腰上滑滑的半透明鳞片，突然心中升起一股无法抑制的暴力冲动。我身子向前探，伸手抓住他的头发，把他的脑袋拉到水面上。他睁大眼睛，两手慌乱地扒住浴缸沿，侧过头来看我。我看着他小鹿一样单纯的眼睛，心里更焦躁起来，钳住他的腰狠狠操他，他无助地在空气里颤抖着，水珠一滴一滴从他头发上掉下来。他的腮在脖子两侧徒劳地开合，脸涨得通红，两手扑腾着，像溺水的人想凭运气在水面上抓住一根稻草。我把另一只手伸进他嘴里，手指插进他的喉咙，摸他上颚一个深深的孔型伤口。那是他以鱼的形态在海里游的时候，被钓鱼竿勾出的痕迹。

他胳膊后面有鱼鳍一样尖尖的凸起，挣扎的时候擦到我身上，在我胸口刮出一道血痕。疼痛竟反而使我更兴奋了。我扯着他的头发把他的头拉过来，贴在他耳边问：“你会怀孕吗？”

他的腔道深处有一个细细的小缝，他说是退化的生殖腔，每个人鱼都有。

木全惊恐地看着我，张开嘴想说话，却只能发出风箱一样嗬嗬的声音。他闭上眼，用力点了点头。我放心了，射在他身体里。其实我知道，哪怕他退化的子宫仍然具有孕育新生命的能力，人类的精子也没办法使他的卵细胞受精。但让木全给我生孩子，他软乎乎的肚子鼓起来，里面装满了卵，等这些卵孵化出来的那天，我们就会有许许多多属于我们的小鱼，这个想法是多么的幸福，幸福到只是想一想，我好像就能立刻再射一发给他，让他生出一窝小鱼。

他的身体已经开始痉挛了，肚子一抽一抽，肠道直往我几把上吸。我把精液射进他火热的身体深处，脱力地松手，让他跌进水里。他的腮疯狂地开合，像吹泡泡机一样制造出一嘟噜一嘟噜的泡泡。我弯下腰，钻进水里去，捏住他的下巴逼他和我接吻。从腮中源源不断冒出来的气泡把我们包围在里面，他嘴里湿漉漉的粘膜像蒟蒻一样柔软，我撬开他的嘴，我们的舌头在水里交缠，我看见他圆溜溜的鱼眼睛直瞪瞪地望着我，头发像海草一样慢悠悠地飘扬。

他是我的，没有人可以把他夺走，就连他自己也不行。我要让他再也离不开我。他再也离不开我了。

木全早在那个人还一无所知的时候，就已经见过了他。木全是条无忧无虑的小鱼，每天在大海里四处遨游，好不快活。有一天，他早晨去浅滩找寄居蟹玩的时候，被退回的潮水留在了沙滩上。

退潮后的沙滩上还有些水分，木全在潮湿的沙子里艰难地呼吸。天快亮了，等太阳出来，毫不留情地照到他身上的时候，他就会死了吧。他侧身躺着，一只眼睛对着天空，一只眼睛对着沙子。如果死在海里，就会肚皮往上一翻，两眼什么也看不见。至少死在沙滩上，他还可以看见太阳从海的后面慢慢地升起来。

他虚弱地瘫着，最开始还时不时在沙滩上蹦一两下，到后来也没力气了。他躺倒在地上等死。这时候，那个人穿着运动服从湿乎乎的晨雾里跑出来。

被那个人救了之后，木全就对他念念不忘，一直想要报恩。他去找了海底的女巫，问她能不能把他变成人类。女巫夺走了他的声音，给了他人类的身体。

但是，如果你不能让他爱上你，你就会变成海上的泡沫。她说。

木全懵懵懂懂地点点鱼头，并不知道变成泡沫是什么意思。他吃下了药丸，游去那个熟悉的浅滩。当他的身体接触到空气，水分慢慢干涸的时候，他变成了人类，长出了人类的双腿。

在那个人家里住了一段时间，那个人仍然把他当做孩子照顾，丝毫没有一丝要爱上他的迹象。这样下去，木全会变成泡沫的吧。他想到那个人去上班的时候，他在家里看的电视连续剧。电视剧里的女生想要挽留心爱的人，就从身后抱住他，或者踮起脚吻住他的嘴唇。

木全并不是没有和鱼交配过，虽然自己还是条小鱼，他甚至还产过一回卵。他在网上搜索：Jiao Wei。原来人类是这样交尾的。他洗澡的时候伸手探进自己的后穴，借着水的润滑在里面一下一下地抽插。

他去勾引那个人，可那个人似乎依旧不爱他。他有些急了，更努力地把自己送到他嘴边。到最后，他想出了一个法子。他越来越频繁地索吻，把发情期的时候口水里分泌的催情素渡到他嘴里。在这种激素的刺激下，那个人一定会越来越想要他，越来越感受到内心有一种要把他占为己有的野蛮冲动。

那个人把精液射进他的生殖腔的时候，他在心里笑了。他的计划成功了。那个人再也离不开他了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得栓还是有可能变成泡沫的，因为他不懂爱，他以为性欲和爱是一种东西，要是标准严格一点，大概他就会变泡沫


End file.
